1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool and more particularly, to a combination power tool that can be used as a portable circular saw or a miter saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable circular saws and miter saws are two different kinds of wood cutting tools. Normally, a portable circular saw is used for cross-sectionally cutting a wooden workpiece having longitudinally extending wood grains, or longitudinally cutting a wooden workpiece having transversely extending wood grains. A miter saw is practical for crosscutting a wooden workpiece as well as for cutting a wooden workpiece obliquely relative to the extending direction of the wood grains.
The aforesaid two different kinds of wood cutting tools are different in shape, however they both commonly use a motor to rotate a circular saw blade for cutting the workpiece and are similar in a particular cutting function. To achieve all the aforesaid various different cutting methods, a user, more particularly a DIY (do-it-yourself) user must obtain the aforesaid wood cutting tools. Such purchase of the aforesaid wood cutting tools can be cost prohibitive, especially for a DIY user.